


A Step to Recovery

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub





	A Step to Recovery

Cracking his eyes open, he squints at the light filtering through and rubs around his eyes. He sits up on the bed, yawning as he looks around. Walls surround him. Along them, shelves fashioned from twisted branches hold alchemical healing potions. There’s a desk across from the bed with a mess of bandages lying across it. He flinches. A slight twinge of pain shoots up his feet. He stares at the gnarled nubs that were once his toes. He was told they’ll grow back. _When?_

_He doesn’t want to wait any longer. He can’t stay. He can’t! Why can’t he leave? He has to get out! Out out out!_

He turns to the sound of footsteps coming in. Firstborn Kahedins, a seemingly comforting presence, smiles warmly at Eorlos and starts preparing yet another healing balm for his toes. “How are you feeling, Eorlos?”

His voice is supposed to be calming, but Eorlos cringes at it. Everyday it’s the same process. Everyday Kahedins asks that. Every day Kahedins puts the medication on his feet. Everyday Eorlos has to sit here and do absolutely nothing until he sleeps. Over and over and over. He hates it so much. “Shut up.”

The Firstborn sighs but keeps smiling. “Alright.” When he finishes, he goes over to the foot of the bed with the balm. “I’m going to put it on now.” His hand reaches out for his foot, and Eorlos freezes.

“No!” He jerks his feet back, his breathing heavy with panic.

“Eorlos, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Get out!” Shrieking, he grabs something, he doesn’t care what it is, and throws it violently at him. “Get out! GET OUT!” Eorlos tumbles out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He can’t breathe. He sobs and curls up into himself. He’s suffocating. He’s dying. He shuts his eyes tight. Please don’t let him die.

“Eorlos.” A different voice. Not Kahedins’ voice. Who? “Eorlos, can you hear me?”

“Go away! Just go away!”

There’s mumbled chatter before the other voice speaks again. “Eorlos, listen to me,” it’s a soft, low drone. “You have to breathe. When I say one, you’ll inhale and two for exhale. Is that okay?”

He whines. “I don’t want to die.”

“I won’t let you die. You will have to trust me. Now, are you ready?”

Eorlos nods. “One.” He breathes in. “Two.” He breathes out. One is in. Two is out. He focuses on the steady repetition, and it calms him down. Eorlos shudders a breath and opens his eyes. He shivers on the floor as he looks up at the person kneeling beside him. Trahearne? Why is he here? Isn’t he supposed to be leaving for Orr again?

“Is it okay to pick you up?”

Eorlos nods again and grips onto him as he’s lifted up carefully. This makes twice that Trahearne carried him. Twice. It’s humiliating. Trahearne sets him down on the bed, and Eorlos glances at Kahedins, who’s still here to his surprise.

“Sorry for that, Kahedins.”

“You’re fine, Eorlos. These things happen.”


End file.
